Joshua & Naomi: Experimental Mayham
by Joshua-Sinclair
Summary: Basically, Joshua & Naomi, sometimes along with Lilo & Stitch, both have to deal with the chaos caused by mischievous experiments.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lilo & Stitch. I only own the storyline, Joshua, and Naomi (Experiment 631).

Takes place between "New Adventures of Lilo & Stitch Two: Omega Kapu" and "New Adventures of Lilo & Stitch Three: Hele Malihini".

**Joshua & Naomi: Experimental Mayham**

**Chapter One - Spring Break Baby Madness Part One  
**

Spring Break was finally here. While School was out, Joshua, Naomi, Yuna, and Sparky decided to visit Lilo and Stitch in Kauai. David and Nani had decided to stay over at the Birds of Paradise while the guests from Izayoi were over. At the same time, Jumba had gone to a scientific seminar and Pleakley was in Honolulu introducing his latest fashion designs. So the six had the Pelekai residence to themselves.

The Joshua and Naomi were arguing over what movie to watch. "Meega want to watch some action, not comedy again!" shouted Naomi.

Joshua just shook her head. "I want to watch something funny. Besides, you usually pick anyways."

Lilo joined in and said, "I am with Joshua on this one. We have seen plenty of action on both TV and real life."

Stitch gasped as he protested, "Naga. Meega want action."

Yuna spoke up, "I agree with Lilo and Joshua. We need to see more comedy."

Sparky flew over to Stitch and Naomi and said, "Meega want action to. Meega naga in mood for comedy."

Lilo looked over at Joshua and Yuna. "Now what? The vote is tied up."

Naomi, Stitch, and Sparky all pulled out their extra arms and raised them all in the air. Lilo giggled and said, "Sorry, extra hands don't count."

Naomi just huffed and said, "Naga fair! Our bujee bu's bunch of babies." Stitch giggled slightly at the green experiment's remarks.

Suddenly a noise was heard. The six looked up and saw BabyFier flying around the room. Without warning, the baby-making experiment flew over Lilo, Yuna, and Joshua and began shaking his baby rattle like tale. As a cloud of powder descended on the three humans, Stitch gasped. "Naga!" Stitch tried to stop BabyFier, but it was too late. Stitch, Naomi, and Sparky covered their ears upon hearing the noises of crying babies.

The three experiments were shocked. Lilo, Yuna, and Joshua had all been transformed into babies. Naomi just slapped her forehead. "Oh chuta." Stitch looked at BabyFier and growled. "Meega kick patookie hard!" Stitch tried to snatch BabyFier, but the baby-making experiment dodged Stitch and darted out of the room.

Baby Joshua pulled on baby Lilo's ear, causing her to scream. Naomi just rushed up and picked up baby Joshua. "Naga! Bad!" Sparky flew up to baby Yuna who was still crying and picked her up. Baby Lilo just walked up to the coffee table and began pulling on the cloth. Stitch immediately picked up baby Lilo before she could cause the vase on the table to fall off. "Naga, Lilo. Nani will blow gasket."

Naomi just looked at Stitch. "This can't be happening! Ow!" Naomi looked over and saw that baby Joshua was tugging on her antennae. "Stop it Joshua!" The blonde baby looked up at the green-furred alien experiment and starting crying very loudly. Within seconds, baby Lilo and baby Yuna were crying as well.

Over the next hour, Stitch, Naomi, and Sparky were all doing what they could to keep the babies quite. They tried singing and knock knock jokes, but none of them worked. The babies were just crying their heads off like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, something clicked in Stitch's head. He quickly handed baby Lilo to Naomi and rushed off into the kitchen. It took a lot for Naomi to keep baby Lilo and baby Joshua from accidentally hurting each other. The two may have been transformed into babies, but both still had increased strength due to the formula Jumba gave them. Sparky was having an easier time with baby Yuna. She just giggled whenever the electric experiment's antennae sparkled.

Eventually Stitch returned with two baby bottles. He handed one to Sparky to give to baby Yuna and then took baby Lilo and gave her the second bottle. Baby Lilo and baby Yuna were finally quiet. However, since baby Joshua did not get a bottle, he began crying even louder then before. Stitch smiled and said, "Meega think Joshua hungry."

Naomi walked over and tried to get the bottle from baby Lilo, but Stitch stopped her. Naomi groaned and said, "Aren't there any more bottles?" Stitch just shook his head. "Naga. Only two."

Naomi looked at baby Joshua, who was still crying. "Gaba can Naomi do?"

Stitch gave the green female experiment a big grin and said, "Naomi naga need bottle. Hehehe."

Naomi's jaw dropped. "Stitch must be joking!" Stitch snickered slightly. Naomi screamed, "Naga takabah! Meega naga do it!"

Stitch chuckled and said, "Gaba ika tasoopa?"

Naomi growled at Stitch, ready to knock him into the middle of next week. While baby Joshua continued crying, Naomi groaned and said, "Naga! Meega look for bottle."

After nearly 15 minutes of searching and having to listen to baby Joshua cry, Naomi finally found a third bottle. After filling it up in the kitchen, she gave it to baby Joshua. Almost immediately, baby Joshua had finally stopped crying. Naomi sighed in relief and carried baby Joshua back into the living room where the others were.

Later, the sun had set and it was time for bed. Unfortunately, Stitch, Naomi, and Sparky were unable to sleep since the babies would keep on waking them up because they were hungry. Naomi just sighed and said, "How can this be happening?" Stitch and Sparky smiled at Naomi. Naomi picked up baby Joshua and hugged him. Joshua stopped crying and returned the hug. A smile crossed her face. Stitch said, "Meega think Naomi be excellent mother someday." Naomi nodded in agreement. The three experiments giggled at the sight of baby Lilo and baby Yuna playing together.

As the babies finally calmed down, Stitch pulled out his cell phone and dialed Cobra's number to inform him about what had transpired.

Cobra's voice said, "This is Cobra Bubbles."

Stitch frantically said, "Hey Cobra, isa Stitch! Meega..."

Cobra's voice continued, "I am unable to come to the phone right now. My current location: Classified. Estimated return time: Classified. Have a nice day."

Stitch quickly hung up the phone and growled, "Oh nala kweesta!"

Naomi growled and whacked Stitch in the back of his head. Stitch yelped in pain and rubbed the back of his head, "Ow! That hurt!"

"Watch your filthy mouth around babies!"

Stitch faced Naomi and replied, "Gaba ika tasoopa? They naga real bab..."

A very dangerous growl from Naomi, as well as the look on her face, convinced Stitch to shut up. Stitch dialed Jumba's number and waited. Moments later, Jumba picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jumba, isa Stitch."

After a moment of silence, Jumba said, "6-2-6? This is being bad time. I am in middle of very important meeting."

Stitch growled and said, "Seminar naga this late! Stitch know Jumba kissing Melissa..."

"I am being sorry 6-2-6. I must be going now."

"But Jumba..."

The phone clicked, indicating he had hung up. Stitch growled in response as he thought, 'Jumba picked a fine to be making out with Melissa Edmonds.' As Stitch thought this, he began to dial Nani's cell phone. All he got was the answering machine. Since Nani was more reliable and quicker when it came to checking messages, Stitch decided to leave a message.

"Nani! BabyFier turned mockeecha bujee bu, Joshua, and Yuna into babies! Please come home!"

Stitch hung up the phone and walked over to where baby Lilo and baby Yuna were playing. "How isa babies?"

Naomi smiled as she held onto baby Joshua. "Babies behaving. Joshua was being mean to Lilo and Yuna, so meega have to keep him away from them."

Stitch nodded as he said, "Isa good. Meega left Nani a message. Hopefully she'll check messages soon."

Sparky flew several circles around the baby girls with his antennae sparkling , causing both of them to laugh. Naomi smiled at the electric-yellow experiment knowing that he would definitely make a good father down the road. She felt the same about Stitch, but she knew that she would have to have a talk with Lilo once she was restored to adult form about Stitch's mouth.

After another hour, everyone finally was able to go to sleep. All three experiments hoped that help would come soon before the babies woke up crying again.

**End of Chapter – More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Lilo & Stitch. I only own the storyline, Joshua, and Naomi (Experiment 631).

Takes place between "New Adventures of Lilo & Stitch Two: Omega Kapu" and "New Adventures of Lilo & Stitch Three: Hele Malihini".

**Joshua & Naomi: Experimental Mayham**

**Chapter Two - Spring Break Baby Madness Part Two**

It was only four in the morning. However, Stitch, Naomi, and Sparky were awoken suddenly to the sound of babies crying. It only took a split second for the three experiments to remember what had happened yesterday. Naomi jumped up off the floor and turned to see baby Joshua tugging on baby Lilo and baby Yuna's ears. Naomi slapped her hand on her forehead as she exclaimed, "Crabba Snabba!"

Naomi picked up baby Joshua and looked him in his eyes as she growled, "Naga! Bad Joshua!"

Baby Joshua looked into Naomi's all black eyes as he began crying very loudly. Meanwhile, Sparky picked up baby Yuna while Stitch picked up baby Lilo.

Stitch hugged baby Lilo as he said, "Isa okie taka Lilo. Naomi keep bad Joshua away from youga."

Sparky picked up baby Yuna and said, "There, there now. Youga okie taka."

Stitch looked over at Naomi and growled at her. "Youga better keep him under control or Naomi answer to Stitch!"

Naomi sighed as she looked at Joshua who was still crying. "Were youga always this bad as a baby?"

Baby Joshua looked at Naomi as he replied with tears flowing from his eyes, "I sorry."

Naomi shook her head as she said, "Youga mustn't pull on girls' ears. Isa naga nice."

Baby Joshua hugged Naomi as he said, "I want mommy!"

What Naomi heard baby Joshua say pierced Naomi's heart like a needle. Naomi knew that Joshua's mother had perished in a car accident two years ago. That meant that Linda Sinclair would never show up to help comfort Joshua. Naomi then remembered when she died from her glitch. She remembered how Linda's spirit had comforted her and had told her how proud she was for helping Joshua to be happy again.

Naomi hugged baby Joshua as she said, "Isa going to be okie taka. Naomi will take care of Joshua."

Stitch and Sparky both witnessed what had happened and knew how Naomi wished Joshua's mom could be here now. Stitch walked up to Naomi while carrying baby Lilo and placed a blue-furred paw on the green-furred alien's shoulder.

"Isa okie taka Naomi. Stitch sorry for yelling."

Naomi nodded as she picked up a bottle and gave it to baby Joshua. Within seconds, baby Joshua had stopped crying. As soon as Stitch and Sparky gave baby Lilo and baby Yuna each a bottle, they stopped crying as well.

Naomi grinned slightly as she turned to Stitch and Sparky. "Good morning, cousins."

Stitch and Sparky both giggled since they knew that it was not even dawn yet. But as far as the babies were concerned, it was. Stitch, Naomi, and Sparky decided to go ride the lift down from the rooftop. The three experiments, carrying the babies, entered the living room.

Naomi picked out on the kids shows that Nani had gotten to show Reuben and Angel's daughter Kaylia. Afterwards, Naomi, Stitch, and Sparky all sat down next to each other while still holding the babies. As the show began, baby Lilo, baby Yuna, and baby Joshua all began giggling, indicating that they were enjoying the show.

Just then, the front door was heard opening. Everyone turned and saw Nani entering the house. Nani stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Sparky, Stitch, and Naomi sitting on the couch and saw all three aliens holding the babies. At first Nani was wondering why there were three babies in the house and why the experiments were watching them. Suddenly, she saw that the baby Stitch was holding was wearing blue pant and a red shirt with flowers patterns just like Lilo's. Nani's jaw dropped as her gaze drifted over to baby Yuna and baby Joshua. Without saying anything, Nani fainted.

Stitch shook his head and turned to Naomi. "Naomi hold Lilo. Meega wake Nani."

Naomi nodded as she took baby Lilo in her arms. Stitch then picked up the glass of water that was on the coffee table, walked up to Nani, and threw the water on her. Nani immediately woke up.

"Isa Nani okie taka."

Nani rubbed her head and nodded as she turned to see Naomi holding baby Joshua and baby Lilo. "Is that..."

Stitch nodded as he growled slightly, "Ih. Baby-fier thought it would be funny to turn our boochibos into babies."

Nani looked at Stitch, then back at Sparky, Naomi, and the babies. The Hawaiian woman placed her hand over her mouth as she started giggling. "I guess you three had your hands full, didn't you?"

Stitch grinned as he replied, "Youga could say that."

Nani stood up as she asked, "Didn't you try to call Jumba?"

Stitch growled as he said, "Meega did get hold of him, but apparently Jumba was too busy making out with Melissa to listen to Stitch."

Nani shook her head as she said, "Figures, huh?"

Stitch nodded as Nani patted Stitch's head before walking up to Naomi. Naomi handed baby Lilo to the Hawaiian woman. Nani smiled as she hugged Lilo as she said, "Are you being nice to the others Lilo?"

Naomi sighed as she said, "Well, Lilo is being nice. However Joshua was being mean to Yuna and Lilo. He kept tugging on their ears."

Nani shook her head as she said, "Reminds me of how Lilo was when... well... the first time she was a baby. She would always tug on my ears."

Stitch cackled as he said, "Meega would love to have seen that."

Nani glared at Stitch as she asked, "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Stitch shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "Meega just making observation."

Nani started giggling as she rubbed Stitch's head. "Just joking Stitch. It was pretty funning now that I think about it."

Nani picked up her cell phone and saw that she had several missed call, including one from Stitch. Nani checked her phone setting and saw that her phone was set on silent.

Nani turned to Stitch as she said, "I had my phone set on silent. I'm sorry Stitch."

Nani then dialed Jumba's number. Moments later Jumba picked up. "Hello."

"Jumba."

"This is he him speaking."

Nani paced around the room as she said, "Jumba, one of your experiments just turned my little sister into a baby, as well as Joshua and Yuna."

Jumba remained silent for a moment, before he finally spoke. "Ha! Am I hearing correctly? Experiment 151 has gone and turned not-so-little girl back into even-smaller-little girl? Jumba is being so proud of his creation."

Nani nodded as she said, "Well, how do we turn them back to normal?"

Jumba simply said, "Well, back when Lilo was still little girl, she wanted to be using 151 at pound to be turning old dogs into puppies. To be preventing accidental puppy turning back into old dog, evil genius made adjustment to 151. Now 151 can be choosing whether change is being permanent or temporarily. If effect is temporarily which Jumba suspects it is, then little girl, other little girl, and little boy should be returning to normal after twenty four hours."

Stitch looked at baby Lilo as he said, "Baby-fier turned Lilo into baby at noon yesterday."

Jumba who had overheard Stitch said, "Well, then little girl will be old self around lunchtime."

Stitch looked up at Nani as he asked, "Gaba Stitch do until then?"

Nani smiled handed baby Lilo back to Stitch. "Well, consider this a small taste of what being a parent is like."

Nani turned and headed for her room. Stitch sat back down next to Naomi and Sparky who were still watching the show with the babies. Moments later, Nani came back into the living room and walked up to the couch.

"Hey Stitch, I'm going to head back to the hotel. David must be getting pretty restless sitting in the car waiting."

Stitch, Naomi, and Sparky all looked up as they explained, "Gaba!"

Nani giggled as she said, "Hey, I only came back because I forgot to bring a book I was in the middle of reading. Don't worry, I'm sure you three have everything under control. Besides, if Lilo could watch me, you, Jumba, and Pleakley as babies back when she was eight, I'm sure you could."

With that, Nani left the three experiments alone with the babies.

Stitch shook his head as he said, "Naga fair."

Naomi nodded in agreement as she said, "Youga can say that again."

Sparky smiled as he said, "Looks like we in luck. Look."

Naomi and Stitch turned to see that baby Lilo, baby Yuna, and baby Joshua had fallen asleep again.

Naomi smiled as she said, "Now lets put babies back in cribs so we get sleep while we can. Noon isa only eight hours away."

Stitch turned of the television and followed Sparky and Naomi back to the lift, which they rode back to the rooftop dome. After putting the babies back in the cribs, the three experiments got back into bed and fell asleep within seconds.

**End of Chapter – More to come soon!**


End file.
